Nobody's Perfect
by Geiruna
Summary: Remus has always struggled with holding a steady job due to his lycanthropy. When he is offered a teaching position in Kentucky he accepts whole heartily. Taylor has always struggled with her imperfections together they overcome fears and learn to love.
1. You've Got a Friend

AN- JAMES AND LILY FIGHT VOLDEMORT AND WIN (VOLDIE GOT FRIENDLY WITH A GRAVE)! THERE IS NO TONKS EVER!I have been reading fan fiction for about a year now. But as of late my interest has deteriorated. I came to this conclusion, all the women in all the stories I have read, are beautiful. They might have blemishes or birth marks but all are beautiful in that preconceived Barbie way. So I put myself and my fantasies into the following story. A plus sized girl who falls for her young teacher. But what happens when the worlds view about beauty interferes?

* * *

Taylor's POV

Growing up was never easy for me. I was born and raised in Bedford, Ky, a small town 45 minutes north of Louisville. In the August of 1992 I attended my first day at Greenhouse Elementry School, my genetic make-up was instantly known. My mother's side of the family gave me the butt and the slow metabolism. My dad's side gave me the 3.93333 GPA. So from the begining I was labeled as an overweight nerd. Kindergarden through second grade wasn't that bad, kids hadn't been exposed to MTV yet. Therefore their haughty snotty attitudes had yet to be developed.

Thrid grade was when the name calling hit. At first it hurt, then it rubbed off on me. I became the typical bully. A kid who was so insecure with theirself they had to pick on others to make them selves feel better. Looking back on those times now I can't believe how much of a superficial brat I was and am truely ashamed of myself. I went through Elementry school as a bully. I soon discovered that I shouldn't judge people for their outward appearence. Little did I know that I was going to be judged by mine in the upcoming future, horribly.

You may be wondering, where are her friends? You could say I had "friends" but really they were just kids like me who I could find a common bond with. Outcats who didn't fit in but were to stupid to realize that fact. My "friends" back then wouldn't stick up for me,or encourage me, they basically didn't act like friends should; though I wasn't much better. Upon entering middle school my definition of friendship changed dramatically because in seventh grade, I met Holly.

It was our fourth or fifth day of transition math class with Ms.Brennor. I arrived for class and was too afraid to sit in the back but I also wasn't going to sit in the very front. There was one open seat left in the second row (there were only 3 rows) so I immediately raced to it and sat down. After strategically organizing my book overload and situating myself I looked to see who I was sitting next to. I took in her brilliant red curly hair and her amazing earrings. But onced my eyes roamed her figure ( I did this to compare, I AM NOT GAY, but I have no problme with homosexuals either) I felt an bond begin to form. She had the same plush figure as me and I was happy to not be alone. I continued to eye ball her hair, which I was _extremely _envious of, but then the book she was reading caught my eye. For the first time I had no troubles starting a conversasion with someone.

"No way! YOU'RE reading twilight! I _love _that book!" I squealed.

She glanced up breifly, "Uh Huh," she mumbled. Then she glanced back down at the book with a look of annoyance on her face.

"So, what part are you at?"

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face me. "You know the part where they're in the meadow for the first time? THAT'S where I'm at so if you don't mind..." and with that she turned back to her book.

"Oh I get it I get it. You're at a really good part and want me to...shut...up...sorry." I flushed red and immediately busied myself with finding a pencil in my purse. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her put the book away and felt bad for ruining the moment for her. The I heard her speak again.

"So do you like Emmett or Edward better?"

I could have done a dance I was so happy. "Honestly I don't care for Edward, I like Jacob wayyyy too much. Emmett is awesome too, definately a close second."

"WHAT! Are you _KIDDING_ me?! You don't like Edward? Are you sick?!," she yelped. Luckily, Ms.Brennor was in the hallway and the bell hadn't rung yet.

"Oh come _on_! Edward is such pacifist. He is way to eriely calm about everything and he has that way appearing out of nowhere! I mean I get that he has the whole Mr.Darcy thing going for him but I just what to hit him with and Oxford English Dictionary and yell 'SHOW EMOTION'. That's why I like Jacob he's persistant and passionate."

"It's not creepy it's romantic," she said it as if it was obvious, "and he's calm becuase he's trying to patient and in control around her, HELLO VAMPIRE. Plus the whole mystery thing is a total turn on."

"But-" I was about to present my rebutle when a third voice broke through the conversation.

"Ladies that is enough! If you two can't control yourselves then I suggest you take out in the hallway." Ms.Brewer sure knows how to put a damper on things.

We both turned to the whiteboard and mumbled a "sorry" as we tried to hide our obvious embarrassment. After Ms. Brennor resumed to teaching I turned and whispered to her, "my name's Taylor." and she said "hi I'm Holly." We became the best of friends and four years later, we still are.

* * *

Remus POV

Being bitten by Greyback was never the highlight of my life as you might guess. Being a mere boy of 5 years old and being called filthy blood was like reality was smacking me in the face. I was awaken out of my childish ideas of that life was fair and people were nice magic was beautiful. Don't get me wrong, magic is beautiful but like all things, it can be ugly. Suddenly, my mom and dad were hesitant to let me play on the back porch let alone at the park. I wasn't allowed to go to school or to talk to anybody. When the first full moon came I thought I was being punished for being a bad boy. So I cried and sobbed to my dad that I was sorry and that I would be good. As he held me, I felt sobbs shaking him and knew that he was crying too. As I got older I understood more and more about the wizarding world and its prejudiced ways. More importantly, I came to understand about my furry problem. When I turned eleven, my mom and dad gave me party as they did every year. Just Mom, Dad, and I. Except this, year someone unexpected poped in. I mean literally he poped right into our living room out of nowhere. My reaction was "whoah!" My Dad's was somewhat different.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" my dad question the tall, white bearded man.

"Ah John, you see, I have come with great news for young Remus here. You see, the faculty at Hogwarts and myself have decided it would be wise to have your son as a student at our school," he calmly replied.

"Albus, you know Remus can't go there because of his illness! The parents and students would never allow it. He could hurt somebody!"

The man referred to as Albus and his eyes twinkled with humor and wisdom. "But you see, we have devised a plan that would allow Remus to attend the school safely."

I looked up to my dad, for my mom had left the room in an angered hurry, confused as to what the old man was talking about. My dad looked down at me with sorrow and love and I felt my self grow still under his intense gaze. Slowly dad turned his head back to Albus and questioned, "How?"

The old man smiled and from there he went on to share and elaborate plan with my father involving a Whomping Willow and secret passageway. When the man stopped talking he looked at my father with hopeful eyes and my father stared back with wary ones. Slowly my dad turned towards me a said, "If you want to you can go."

"I want to."

From there I went onto attend school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was placed in a house called Slytherin and shared a room with four other boys my age. They were:

Sirius Black, who seemed to have a temper problem and was NOT happy to be there.

James Potter, a friendly boy talked non stop about quiditch and how much he hated Slytherin house.

Frank Longbottom, who had a knack for herbology and was a quite, nice kid.

Peter Pettigrew, a slightly overweight boy who was more of a follower and seemed quite jumpy.

James, Sirius, Peter, and I became greta friends during our second year. Not long after they became aware of my monthly demon and suprised me. They each became animagi instead being revolted by me. James was the stag, Sirius a black, shaggy dog, and Peter a rat (which kind of fit). From theere we dubbed ourselves the Mauderers, a grouped dedicated to mischeif and mayhem. In our seventh year we became aware of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort and not long after that, Peter started to drift from us. We thought nothing of it at the time but not 3 years later would we realize our grave mistake. Our school years were filled with pranks, at least Sirius's and James's were, and overall friendship. I was the brain, Sirius the playboy, James was the "good natured" one if you will, and Peter basically followed James and Sirius. By the end of seventh year James had go the girl Lily, who he had been after since forever. Not too long after graduation I found myself at their wedding standing beside Sirius as one of the ushers. Things went down hill from there. The war was raging and I signed up for the Order of the Pheonix along with James, Sirius, Lilly, and Peter. Others from Hogwarts joined too such as Frank and Alice Longbottom and Severus Snape. 10 months passed and Lily and James found themselves immersed in the ways of parenthood. While Sirius found his self playing the spoiling godfather part and I just loved belonging to a family again. One by one our friends died off. I was out desperately trying to find a job when a patronus came to me and informed me of the battle at James and Lilly's. I rushed to thier aid only to find they had it under wraps. Voldemort's horcruxes had previously been destroyed (unbeknowist to him) and now he was offically dead. I hugged James and Lily and kissed the top of Harry's head. As I surveyed the household damage I heard a deranged yet familiar voice.

"Please Remus! You have to believe me, I didn't mean to! The DarK Lord mmmaaadddeee me! He was going to kill me!"

I turned away from the disgusting voice of Peter, ashamed of having ever befriending him and trusting him, and continued on.

Weeks passed after the attack and the war quieted down. Death Eaterswere caught and placed in Azkaban and the world was slowly succumbing to the idea of peace. But I still had yet to find a job. When I caught wind of teaching jobs available in the U.S. my interest was gained. I made a long distance phone call to Greenville High School and faxed my resume. They replied back immediately and said they would love to have me.

I had always wanted to be a teacher and they didn't care if I was a werewolf or not. So I gathered my few possessions, said goodbye to my friends, promised to visit often, and flew by broom to Kentucky. They immediately excepted me to teach literature which I was more than happy to do. It was a non magical school but just the mere idea of teaching young minds got me excited so I was happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so if you have any suggestions jsut let me know. Nest chapter she meets Remus so please don't yell at me! This was just her introduction. Next chapter JUICY STUFF!

You see that little button? Select reviwe then hit go it's that easy! Thanks!


	2. Another Brick in the Wall

Taylor's POV

* * *

High School was supposed to be the best experience of my life but so far it has been nothing but one big disappointment. Upon entering my first year as "fresh meat" I had lost six of my friends to other schools. Yes I knew they were just a phone call away (some a block away) but still, I had wanted to share the experience with them. Then I found the experience was not thrilling as I had hoped it would be. I can handle the lunch food and the hard classes and even the attitudinal teachers. However, the teasing was somewhat more of a burden. Fatty, lard butt, etc., etc. Those were simple facts and I thought I had learned to handle them back in first grade. I was bigger but who cares? Obviously someone did or else the names and pranks would have never started. Now I am in my junior year, no longer fresh meat but still a victim. Holly, bless her heart, she is too sweet to pick on and I think others picked up on that rather quickly. She is a hyper, boy crazy, sweet heart who was just the best person to be around, no one bothered her. What drew the bullies (if they are classified as that) attention to me was my silent but feisty nature. I am easily annoyed, they picked up on that, I am addicted to books, that too, and I have somewhat of a witty attitude which made me prey. Two years later they still have nothing better to do. "They' consists of Hunter Grey, Dylan Cole, Nathaniel Bond, and Ryan Speider all together known as My Worst Nightmare. Immature, bored, and dim-witted is only a few of the words to describe them.

So here I am sitting at my favorite table in the school library amongst Holly, Samantha (who is just one of the most awesome people I know), Morgan (a Beetles fan like myself), Rachel (also a Beetles girl and a die-hard tomboy), Erin (a classic pale beauty who is the funniest person), and last but not least Shelby (the best friend a girl could ever ask for). I am reading my all time favorite book City of Bones when Holly says something that immediately catches my attention.

"Ooh check it out, check it OUT!"

I looked up from my book to see where she's pointing to. Everyone looked up except for Rachel and Sammantha who were arguing too much over who's cuter, Bam or Jade Puget, to notice. Standing at the checkout counter talking to Ms. Kim, the school's librarian, is the hottest man I have ever seen. His slightly tousled golden brown hair with slight pre-mature grey mixed in framed his face. His khaki pants hung low on his hips, but not so low that they appeared to be baggy. His baby blue polo shirt hugged his chest nicely, out lining his slight pectoral muscles. He carried with him a brown briefcase with gold trimmings in his left hand and pile of books was tucked under his right shoulder. Suddenly he turned toward us with his brows furrowed and I realized he must of heard Holly. Ms. Kim gave us a disapproving look and I blushed and returned my attention back to my book. I was starting to calm down when I heard fevered whispers from my friends.

"He's coming over here!"

Footfalls fell upon my ears and gradually got louder until they abruptly stopped along with the whispers. With my face still directed at my book I turned my eyes to the right to see brown loafers and as my eyes traveled upwards I saw long, khaki clad legs and my breath hitched. Slowly and cautiously I turned my head upwards to see the handsome teacher standing not a foot away from me. I took in the trance like expression on his face.

_What the hell is his problem?_

Then my heart lodged itself in my throat as I made my eyes meet his and was plunged into a warm bask of almond.

_He doesn't seem to be quite tuned in._

I realised I was staring and immediately used that famous charm I am known for. I put on a blase face and asked,

"What the hell do you want?"

Remus POV

* * *

I woke up this morning at approximately 6 a.m. so that I could get to the school on time. I was still tired from the agonizing appartment search of yesterday but the anticipation of the oncoming day was greater than my weariness. I hauled myself out of bed and took a hot 15 minute shower. At the end of my shower I turned the water to freezing to ensure I was awake like I usually do. From there I proceeded to brush my hair and teeth and dress. I had a light breakfast, I shrunk my previously acquired teaching supplies with a simple spell and apparated to an empty school bathroom stall.

I looked at my watch to see that it was 7 o'clock so students would be arriving soon. From there I signed in at the office, checked my mailbox, and went to uncover my classroom. After depositing my supplies in the classroom and restoring them to their original size I grabbed a few books, my briefcase, and locked the door on my way out of the room. As I walked down the halls I had to remind myself that look I was being given weren't ones of disgust but of curiosity. I was after all a new teacher, there was going to be some questions of who I was. The halls were filling up with kids of every shape and size so it was becoming more and more difficult to navigate the hallway.

In his search for the school's library, I found myself lost and was forced to ask a fellow faculty member (which I would later find out was a student) where it was. They directed me, after giving me wierd looks, to the first floor at the very end of the hallway. I thanked them and proceeded to the library. I soon found myself in a deep conversation with the librarian about recommended classroom sets of books.

"So you think that A Tale of Two Cities wouldn't be a good option?" I inquired.

"It's a good book," said Ms.Kim, "but the students would find it hard to follow and become easily bored with it. Might I suggest The Outsiders."

"I see. The students could relate to the gangs. That is a -" Ms.Kim and I made eye contact and turned to find a group of girls conversing rather loudly in the corner. Ms. Kim gave them a reproving look.

_What was that all about? I wonder if something happened? _I saw one girl duck her head down and resume reading the book she was holding. _What could a teenage girl find so interesting that she would ignore her friends to read?_

"Typical"

I was snapped from my thoughts by a voice near me. "Pardon, I didn't catch that."

"They are like this every morning. They are great girls they are just loud as heck," Ms.Kim explained.

"Well, maybe this is a good time to introduce myself and tryout my teaching wings."

Ms. Kim laughed and said, "Good luck. Forty years of this stuff and I have never had a group as loud as them."

I gathered my courage while chanting encouraging phrases in my head:

_You can do this Remus! You are the teacher, you have authority! They're just kids, you can handle a few kids!_

The table grew quite as I approached and they all stared at me waiting for to do something. All but one, that is. There was a girl immersed in a book who hadn't noticed my presence. That, or she is ignoring me. I swiftly studied here while waiting for her to notice me. She had long, curly blond hair and a soft, curvy build. She was wearing black pants with a red polo shirt and had three earrings in each year. The book she was reading was titles City of Bones. 

_She looks interesting. Nice and soft, not like most girls. What am I doing?! I'm checking out a student? Remus you old pervert! She's only a child!_

I was broken from my perverted and shameful thoughts by a question directed at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I realized it was the girl I just been staring at and was at a loss for words. Finally I found my voice again and was able to converse in a fashionable manner.

"I..uh... I was just..."

_Remus you idiot say something intellectual! Impress them! You are a teacher, prove that you have earned the title! I shouldn't have come over here. What if they see my scars? Will they ask about them? Oh no, they're all staring again. They see them I know they do. Please ignore my scars, please..._

Taylor's POV

* * *

_He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. I wonder how old he is. He looks kind of young_

"So do you attend school here?"

He looked at me with a surprised expression painted on his pale face.

"Er, not exactly. No, my names is Remus Lupin. I teach eleventh grade literature. It's my first day so that's probably why you don't recognize me."

_Oh, well I hope he can high school kids. Sucks that he's a teacher though. _

"Yeah well my name is Taylor and these are my friends; Holly, Samantha, Erin, Morgan, Rachel, and Shelby." I said while indicating with my hand who was who. A silence fell after that around the table that no one attempted to break.

_Well I think I can hear the crickets and tumbleweeds now._

Suddenly the bell rang, thankfully, giving us a reason to excuse ourselves and head off to class. I gathered my belongings as calm and collectedly as I could manage. As I stood up to my full height I took notice of how my head didn't even graze his shoulder height. I stepped around and walked towards the library exit. On my way out the door I paused and turned to see Mr.Lupin still standing there.

"Good luck Mr. Lupin, Merlin knows you're going to need it." and with that I continued on quickly while merging with the crowd of students.

* * *

AN-Thanks for all your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed their first meeting and if you have any suggestions just let me know. I plan to update regularly so just stay tuned for sson to come future chapters.


End file.
